A Day in the Human World for Sesshomoru
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: By request-Sesshomoru, out of curiousity, pays Kagome's time a visit. He learns quite alot, maybe too much....and the bond that wasn't there before grew closer and closer between Kagome and him...too close perhaps....
1. Default Chapter

Well, I had someone ask me to write a Kagome/Sesshomoru fic. I am more of an Inuyasha/Kagome person,  
but this only means I get Inuyasha to myself for awhile.   
*grins and hugs the tied up Inuyasha*  
  
  
"Hey, git offa me!" Inuyasha screams.  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
"GET offa me!"  
  
  
"NO!"   
  
  
*hugs him tighter*  
  
  
"I can't breathe!"  
  
  
"Hehe, I'll let ya go if I get some nice reviews!"....."Maybe......mwahahaha"  
  
  
"Oh god, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't like that look in her eye! HELP!"  
  
  
*Pulls curtain closed* "On with the story! Hehe"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kagome was sleeping the best she had all night when she felt a tapping on her back.  
  
  
"Not now mom, I don't have school today." she murmered.  
  
  
"I'm not your Mom."  
  
  
The sound of that calm voice made her jump up in suprise, tumbling off the bed, and taking the sheets with her.  
She pulled the sheets off her head slowly, hoping it was only a nightmare.  
  
  
"Sesshomoru?!" she gasped.  
  
  
"Hai?"  
  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!!!" she screamed, her now being panick-striken.  
  
  
"SHh!!!!" he said trying to calm the girl down.  
  
  
"I will not shh!"  
  
  
"Please Kagome! I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
  
"I won't! My curiousity just got the best of me when it came to thoughts of your world."  
  
  
Kagome lowered her voice somewhat.  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
"I said I wanted to see your world, your time."  
  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. She was still kind of leary of this whole show-sesshomoru-her-time thing.  
  
  
"SERIOUS!" he said defending himself.  
  
  
"Fine. Let me get ready, and I'll show you my world."  
  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
  
She then threw the sheets and blankets back on her bed, waiting for Sesshomoru to leave the room, but  
he didn't.  
  
  
"Ahem...."  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
"I can't get ready with you in here."  
  
  
"oops..."  
  
  
"Hai, oops. Now please wait out in the living room for me."  
  
  
"Hai." he left the room and kagome closes and locks the door behind him.  
  
  
*Sigh*  
  
  
It's going to be a long day. 


	2. Author's Note

A note from the author: IMPORTANT...or to me anyway..  
  
I will NOT be updating, as someone sent me an email saying they think they can make it better.  
I will give it a try, but I ask for your patience as me and that person work hard on a newer version.  
  
Ja.  
  
*Sends you to check out her other stories* 


	3. Chapter II

Oh forget about redoing the story! I'm gonna start where I left off!  
Thanks to those who reviewed!:  
Hellz-Chan   
Lady Mayu  
Jupiter's light  
Vi0L3t3y3s  
Kaimi  
no1knows  
SesshomaruLuver  
Momiji  
claudia67g   
And I'm sure there are more, they just haven't shown up yet!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of leather pants, a cut off top with long sleeves, and had her hair pulled back.  
"Alright Sesshomaru. I agreed to show you my world, but...."  
"But what?" he asked.  
"I won't show you looking like you do, I mean, Inuyasha would get attention, but you'd probably get a crowd gathered around you."  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her in a pleading manner. Kagome just stared.  
"Fine." he said as the young miko-in-training walked into the next room, bringing back with her a pair of her father's jeans and a burgandy tee shirt.  
"Here." she said, tossing him the outfit, (Including socks, shoes, etc).  
He looked at them confusedly.  
Kagome looked at him for a moment, "You can change in the bathroom."  
Sesshomaru slowly got up and dragged his feet over towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Kagome's scent still wafted in the air, filling his nose, tingling his senses.  
~~~~Kagome~~~~  
Kagome sat on the bed waiting patiently for the great lord of the western lands to come out, which, moments later, he did.  
He was first of all, wearing the shirt on backwards, and....well, it was just wrong!  
She giggled and told him. "Sesshomaru? You know that little piece of paper or cloth inside the shirt?"  
"Hai."  
"That goes in the back."  
"Ah....." he said, heading back into the bathroom.  
"And the underwear go INSIDE the pants!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter III

Once Sesshomaru was dressed properly and ready to go, he followed Kagome out ot the car.  
.  
.  
"Get in." she said.  
.  
.  
He stared at her, not moving.  
.  
.  
"Sesshomaru, we have alot to do today, so just please, get in." she said, walking over and opening his door. He stared at her, and hesitently got in.  
.  
.  
"There." she said, snapping his seat belt. WHen she lifted her head, their noses met, which let to a kiss.  
.  
.  
Kagome broke away. "What just happened here?" she asked, eyes bugged out of her head.  
.  
.  
"Um....we kissed."  
.  
.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
.  
.  
"Hey! It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
.  
.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
.  
.  
Sesshomaru covered his delicate ears. "Kagome, PLEASE quit screaming!"  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Kagome had calmed down, they drove away. First stop was the pizza parlor. (bed you thought I was going to say arcade, right?)  
.  
.  
"Are you hungery?"  
.  
.  
"Kind of."  
.  
.  
"Good." she said, as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.  
.  
.  
"Let's go in." she said, grasping her purse.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they received their food and drinks, Kagome took a sip of her coke. "Try it. It's good." she said, picking up a slice of pizza.  
.  
.  
Sesshomaru did just as she said, and bit into the fresh pie.  
.  
.  
"MMMMMmmmm..Kagome, this is delicous!" he said, eyes large as half-dollars.  
.  
.  
She giggled. "I was sure you'd like it.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they had eaten, and Sesshomaru burped, (on accident) from the fizziness of the sodas, getting a crowds attention, they set off for the park.  
.  
.  
"I think you'll enjoy this next place. It's rather fun. 'I think I still have my discus in the back..'  
.  
.  
"Hai." he said, as he looked at her while she drove.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued. 


	5. Going, Going, Gone!

Author's note: Thanks everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I will TRY to do better in the future. It's hard having 0ver fifty stories to keep up with.....  
  
Anyways, I was told Sess. was a little too OOC....well, I started writing this when I only knew his, Rin's, and Jaken's name. I had seen Inuyasha before, but when Kouga was in the picture. So I am just going to continue to write this as I started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrived at the park about ten minutes later. Kagome turned the engine off, and got out. Sesshoumaru just sat there. "You coming?" she asked. He looked at her, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car.  
'Darn. I wish she would have helped me with this...' he thought, even though he didn't need the help.  
Kagome unlocked the trunk and retrieved what appeared to Sesshoumaru to be a large, rounded, lime green thing. "What's that?"  
"It's my discus. Come on, I'll show you how to use it." she said walking over to a nearby empty area. "Ok, you hold it like this...." she said, positioning her hand inward, "And you throw it." she said, throwing it a good three yards away from them. She ran to where it was and tossed it to Sesshoumaru. "Now you try."  
He held the discus like she had said, "Like this?" She nodded. "Now what?"  
"Throw it." she said.  
Sesshoumaru threw it, just as she said to, but......it was going, going....gone!  
"So much for discus." Kagome mumbled as she watched the discus fly out of reach and sight.  
"Like that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Like that, just not as far...."  
"Oh......"  
"Well, come on. We can get some ice cream and then .........."  
"And then what?"  
"And then go on the carousel, I guess."  
"Carousel?"  
"I'll explain on the way...." she sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sesshoumaru ate his 'eye-scream' with eagerness. "This is good, but why do they call it eye-scream?"  
"It's pronounced Ice cream, and it is made from ice, like frozen water, and milk along with other things."  
"Oh..."  
"There's the carousel." she said, poiting towards a thing where there was a rather loud noise coming from. "Come on. Let's get in line."  
Luckily for them, there wasn't a line. "Ok, you want to ride on the inside or.......?"  
Sesshoumaru shrugged, Kagome sighed. "Ok......how about this. You ride here, and I ride right beside you." Sesshoumaru nodded and before she could reject, he had placed her on her 'trusty steed' and he lept to his. "Sesshoumaru, sit down." she said, noticing a few stares and glares.  
"Why?"  
"Because it moves. You don't want to fall off, do you?" He sat down grumbling. The carousel started to move, and Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide as his horse went up and down, along with forward.  
"Hey, these aren't real." he said.  
'Duh...' "I know. They are made out of wood."  
"Oh."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the end of the ride, Sesshoumaru was hooked. He demanded that they ride again, and not wanting to cause a scene, Kagome agreed.  
But about their fifth ride, Kagome grew tired. "Sesshoumaru, let's go. It's getting late." He looked broken. "This isn't the last place I plan on taking you." His expression perked up.  
"Ok." and they lept off the Carousel.  
As they walked to the car, a thought popped into Sesshoumaru's head. "Hey, Kaogme?"  
"Hai?"  
"Can we get some more ice creem?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, end of chapter five. The next one is where the action begins....  
Oh, please check out my VERY FIRST song fiic. It's called Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume. (I couldn't think of a better title0 . It's based on the song by Gackt. Let me know what you think. Ja ne~ 


	6. Chapter V

Wee! *spins in circles*   
  
Sorry people.....I kinda have a sugar high...I just tried a Japanese soda called Calpis, *Calpis; a lightly yogurt flavored soda (Tastes like sprite)* and just ate some pocky.....  
  
anyways.....I descided it was time to update.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Day in the Human World for Sesshoumaru  
  
Chapter V: Playing, Running, and Loving  
  
:)  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the large building, filled with rumbling noises, country music, and the strong stench of cigarette smoke.  
  
"What is this *gags* place?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to get sick from the stench of the cigarette the woman at a table was smoking.  
  
"It's a bowling alley.."   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's a place used for entertainment." Kaogme said as she led Sesshomaru to an area of the bowling alley.  
  
"Heyyy.....Do they have ice cream here?"  
  
"Come on, Sesshy.."  
  
He let out a low growl and kept walking. "Don't call me that, wench."  
  
Kagome snickered as she inserted a piece of paper into a machine, and out dropped some coins.  
  
"Here." she said, handing 'Sesshy' soem of the coins.  
  
Sesshomaru just looked at her like she had lost it. "And just what do I do with these?"  
  
"Come here.." Kagome said, dragging Sesshy by the rist, over to one of the games.  
  
"Just put the coin in there like this, nad hit start.." Five balls rolled down to them. "Then you pick one of these up, and try to make it into the highest ring..or the ring with the highest number. Then, when the game's over, out will come some tickets..."  
  
She looked at him and he nodded. "Want to try?" she asked.   
  
He answered her by taking one of the balls, and rolled it up the board...but it didn't make it to one of the rings Kagome talked about. Then, he picked up another one, and threw it.  
  
The machine made a few noises, and blacked out.  
  
"Um....maybe that's not the game for you..." she said, eyes wide open.  
  
"Hey! What in the h*ll did you do to my machine!!!" they heard a voice yell.  
  
"Uh oh...." Kagome said.  
  
The man kept yelling as he walked to the machine, seeing the ball lodged in an area of the machine.  
  
"1....2....3....RUN!" Kaogme said as she started to run out the door.  
  
"Hey, you brats! Where do you think you're going!?" the man yelled, running after them, and catching up to Kagome quickly, but Sesshomaru turned around and quickly pulled Kagome from the man's clutches and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once out of range of the bowling alley, Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at Kagome.  
  
After a long moment of just staring into each others eyes, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and put Kagome down.  
  
"Well, where's the next place you have in mind?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. It was only four-thirty. They still had plenty of time to kill...er, um..use.   
  
"How about to the Sakura shrine and gardens, then to the theatre?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged, and they walked off to the shrine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K people..thank you for reviewing..I feel like I am doing a descent job now...^-^' 


	7. A Movie and More

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had already been to the shrine, which they enjoyed it's peaceful surroundings, and now they were on the second row in the theatre.   
  
"What's the name of this again?" Sesshomaru asked as he held the object in his hand.   
  
"It's called a Butterfinger."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at it strangely. "But it's not a finger..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's just the name. It's made out of chocolate and peanut butter-you're supposed to eat it."  
  
"Oh..." he said as he took a bite out of it. "Hey! It's good!" he said quite suprised.  
  
'Oh kami....just hope he doesn't get a sugar high-again.' "Shh! The movie is coming on."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the screen with full interest. Suddenly, a man made of metal appeared on the screen, shot towards the audiance, and caused the screen to be engulfed with smoke.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. Kagome saw this out of the corner of her eye. 'Who knew that the great lord of the western lands was actually like this!' "It's okay-it's just a movie." she whispered. She descided that since they were here to see the movie, she might as well relax. She propped her arms on the arm rests and began to enjoy the movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About halfway through the movie, at one of the more action-packed parts, she was brought out of the movie by something laying on her hand. She looked down in the dark theatre and strained to see what it was-a hand. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was still buggy-eyed at the screen and smiled. She then took his hand within hers, causing him to look at her, then smile-YES, smile.   
  
'He's actually cute when he's not trying to kill me or Inuyasha...and -he smiled, at me?' Kagome was now the one buggy-eyed as she tried to turn her attention back towards the screen. 'Something's not right-my heart's beating fast every time I think of him...but ..I ...I can't like him....can I?' She tooked another peak out of the corner of her eye. 'He's very cute......hey! What am I thinking?....' Then he shot another look at her, once again with another smile. She melted. 'Oh well...who cares....I'll just go along with this feeling.' she thought as she rested her head against his shoulder, suprising him.  
  
He looked down at her. 'She is beautiful..' he thought. He then, before thoughts could register, leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Kagome, who was suprised, looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled back at him. Then she slowly leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. Then he returned the kiss, filling it with more passion, and never wanting the moment to end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. 7 O'Clock

I'm very sorry-I'm slack.   
  
I plan to not only update this one again, but one of my other stories soon....please be patient, they WILL be completed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the movie ended, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out, hand in hand. Kagome wearing a smile, and Sesshomaru wearing a faint smile.  
  
'That was interesting..' she thought as she looked up at him, who in turn looked at her.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. 'Hmm...it's getting late.' "Well, I'm out of ideas." she said.  
  
'I can't let this day end so soon after it started.' he thought as his smile quickly faded. "Maybe we could just spend some time together?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Sure." 'Even though that's what we've been doing all day.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked most of the way in silence. However, they smiled at each other quite often, and never let go of eachother's hand.   
  
When only a few more minutes from Kagome's house, Sesshomaru noticed a beautiful sakura blossom hanging in the tree overhead. He carefully reached up and plucked it from it's branch, then turned to Kagome, who was staring at him. He only smiled as he tucked the sakura stem underneath a tuft of her hair, and she returned the smile.  
  
"Arigatou." she said. as she looked up into his brilliant eyes.  
  
"It's beauty still does not surpass your own." he said as they went on there way, causing her to blush slightly.  
  
"Kagome!" came a voice from a distance behind her. "Kagome, wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" She turned around to see Hojo running towards her.  
  
"Kagome!" the boy panted out of breath, "I see you're over the flu.."  
  
'Grandfather and his illnesses...he loves the thought of me being sick.' "Oh, hi Hojo.." she sighed.   
  
"Ano...Kagome, how would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Hujo, Gomen ne, but I --"  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up in half an hour!" Hojo said as he smiled.  
  
"Hojo-Hojo, wait!" she called after the boy who reminded her much of Koga. 'He never takes no for an answer.'  
  
"Who is that baka?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome let out a deep sigh. "That's Hojo. A guy from my school."  
  
"And he wants you to go to dinner with him..."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Why don't you? By the smell of things, he likes you."  
  
"I don't like him! If you can smell that he likes me, can't you tell I don't like him?!"  
  
Sesshomaru let out a cold laugh. "Just wanted to make sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven o'clock arrived, and Hojo pulled into the driveway of the Higurashi residence and shrine.  
  
Kagome let out a deep sigh as she looked out and saw Hojo getting out of the car.  
  
"Here he comes..." she muttered.  
  
Then came the expected knock at the door.  
  
Kagome reluctantly went to it, and opened it, just to be greeted with a face full of flowers.  
  
"Ano...arigatou Hojo.." she said as she slowly took the flowers.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Hojo, that's what I have to talk to you about...."  
  
"Kagome, we're going to be late." he said as he grasped her hand.  
  
"You aren't even listening to a word I'm saying, are you?!"  
  
Sesshomaru took this oppportunity to step behind Kagome, still unoticed.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Hojo said, still ignoring Kagome.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you, Hojo!"   
  
"Kagome, come on! Quit playing around and let's go!"  
  
"You heard the lady." said Sesshomaru who had finally had enough of the situation.  
  
"And who are you?" Hojo asked, glaring at Sesshomaru.  
  
"There's no sense in telling you, for once I'm done with you, you won't be able to remember anyways..."  
  
"Yeah, right! Like some sissy can hurt me!"  
  
'Oi...and now the real Hojo comes out....' Kagome thought as she still struggled to get loose of Hojo's grip.  
  
"Let go of her, now." Sesshomaru said cooly.  
  
"Nothing can make me let go until she goes to the movies with me!"  
  
"Nothing? Are you so sure about that?" Sesshomaru said as he grasped the wrist which was latched onto Kagome, squeezing it quite tightly, forcing Hojo to let go.  
  
Hojo's eyes went wide with realization. 'Kuso..' he mentally cursed as Sesshomaru glared heavily at him.  
  
Sesshomaru still had grasp on his wrist as his eyes began to turn red.  
  
'Oh no!' "Sesshomaru, please hold back! Don't kill him!"  
  
"Why not?" he said, his eyes snapping back to normal.  
  
"Because it would cause alot of trouble for my family..."  
  
"Fine." Sesshomaru said, "I'll just beat him to a pulp instead."   
  
*wham!* Sesshomaru threw a bunch, knocking Hojo into the bird house post, snapping it into. Then the birdhouse fell, hitting him on the head, then tumbling to the side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, taking his gaze away from the now unconscious boy.  
  
"Hai.." she said, then she stood on her toes and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "Thank you." 


	9. Checkers and Rest

Later that evening, Sesshomaru and Kagome sat on the couch in the Higurashi's living, room, just watching television and enjoying each other's company. 

'Part of me doesn't want the night to end. Part of me doesn't want to go back to the Fuedal era, because as soon as I do, all of this will be over..' she sighed inwardly.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. His arm caressed her back lovingly.

"Nothing." she smiled.

"Don't lie."

"I just don't want the day to end, that's all."

"Who says it has to?"

Kagome smiled. "Hmm...how about we play a board game?"

"Nani?"

"Come on, you'll see." she said as she got up and went up to her room, followed by Sesshomaru.

She pulled out a checker board from her closet and sat it on the bed. She set up the game pieces and went to explain.

"Ok, you move the pieces onto these squares," she said as she pointed to the black ones, "One at a time though. And you can only move at an angle, and unless you have been 'kinged', you can only move foward."

Sesshomaru just stared.

Kagome laughed as she began trying to explain the terms in simpler form.

"To be kinged, you have to go to the apponents area here, " she pointed to the final row, "And have to get yourapponent to place another checker on top of the current one, or either flip it crown-side up."

He nodded.

"Ok, want to try to play?"

He moved the first piece.

"Good start, but that was my piece." she laughed. "You are black, I'm red."

He moved a black piece.

They played for a while, and Kagome had mercy on him considering he was new to the whole idea of the game.

With each play he got better and better.

Finally, Kagome looked at the clock. "12:43 a.m! Wow! I better get to sleep."

"Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't want to have to leave, not just yet anyways.

"What's wrong? she asked.

"Why do you humans need so much sleep?" he asked.

"Our bodies are different than yours, and we tire easier..

"Weak humans."

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to , I just said I should."

"Get some sleep. I can tell you are quite tired.

She nodded slowly. "But I'll be ok." she said as she finished putting the checker board away. "Want to watch a dvd?"

"Huh?"

"A dvd is a movie just, on a disk."

"Fine."

Kagome got out a few movies and allowed Sesshomaru to pick one. So, she put the Matrix: Reloaded into the dvd player. She sat on the bed her head was probbed up with a pillow, and Sesshoumaru sat beside her and snaked his arm under her neck to give her more support. Within a few minutes, Kagome was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at her sleeping form, the sakura blossom still embeded in her hair. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then he, himself drifted into a light sleep.

Ok, Yeah, I was going through the first few chapters. Sorry, I didn't know much about Sesshy up til a few ..well, maybe about a year..lol


End file.
